


hope is a dangerous thing for us to have

by puckman



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckman/pseuds/puckman
Summary: — but we have it.[series of disjointed random ficlets] tw for gore/violence/character death in later chapters.





	1. all smiles

**Author's Note:**

> dwight gets his fucking brain melted and goes to ash for hugs, they share a little moment. that’s it i haven’t slept at all

dwight isn’t ready for the unceremonious leap of asking _‘what are we?’_ in fact, he doesn’t want to ruin what they may have by defining it. ash doesn’t seem like the type, anyway, to get into specifics — in all honesty, he looks near afraid of them.

so he takes what he has. presses his forehead against the warmth of ash’s shoulder & sighs, exhausted. 

“wish i could rewind time,” dwight hears ash mutter, & turns his cheek to watch the movement of his adam’s apple. he holds back the urge to kiss there. “stopped it somehow.”

there wasn’t any stopping this, & ash had to know that dwight’s gonna see worse deaths down the road. they both would. but thinking of it that way doesn’t make recovery any easier — dwight settles with closing his eyes, giving ash a reassuring squeeze. 

“i’m okay,” he tries to say it with as much heart as he can, though he can’t offer much as the post trauma swam fresh in his insides. “thanks for what you can do.” that he means, from the bottom of his heart. dwight was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he takes ash’s kindness like a drug. one might say that he’s an addict.

ash doesn’t respond. he tightens his grip on dwight’s lithe frame, a hug to practically holding wrapping him in a vice. he can’t say he minds — it’s the only way he can remember being held so dearly, soft & a hint protective. 

“you know, for an old geezer you’re strong.” he grins when that gets ash chortling, it relieves the tension in the air, & he just loves to hear the man happy. you had to take what you could get in this hellhole.

“funny, kiddo,” he may be rolling his eyes but dwight knows it doesn’t bother him much, the wink sells it. “and for a virgin nerd you’ve got a smart mouth.”

“wh— hey!”


	2. nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-fog, ash has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just needed some quick soft time

to believe that heroes could be heroes without first being human is pure stupidity. dwight just doesn’t expect to see his own shatter the way he does; tangled in the webs of a nightmare so deep he nearly hits dwight upon awakening. he’s shaking, wide eyed & searching around the room for the threat behind his eyes. there’s nothing. nothing but his trailer, the sound of breathing, & dwight looming over with that sad, worried puppy look.

he gathers the younger man in his arms like he’s just seen him die, & really, he has. it felt too real, seeing dwight battered & mangled in a way ash knew was permanent. no entity to tie sinew back in place. to beat the living hell out of the thing that took all he had left. it felt so, so real.

dwight reminds him that it’s not. the arms holding him just as tight are what’s real, dwight is real & he’s still here. alive. exhausted. tomorrow he’d go to work & come back, free of hook wounds & bruises & lacerations. no deadite at his throat either.

“y’okay?” ash feels a pang of guilt at dwight’s tired slurring, looks back to find his eyes half lidded & hazy. _damn._

“yeah, sorry.” he mutters. dwight doesn’t even seem to mind the rude awakening as his lips quirk into a lazy smile, eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks. so understanding, so _heavenly._

he adjusts to press a kiss to ash’s forehead, lets the affection linger ‘til he feels the man beside him settle. “sh, i’m here for you.” that heart must bloom with stars. it’s incredible how all the bad falls right off dwight. that welcoming softness he didn’t deserve.

ash can’t help the thud in his chest as he feels the younger nuzzle his dark hair, smooth thumbs along his jaw. 

“i love you.”

they rest well into the afternoon, peacefully.


End file.
